Al final ¿Qué significa familia?
by Scarlet007
Summary: El mundo de Akise Suoh se ve destruido cuando su hermana muere, involucrada en una pelea de los Vongola. ¿Qué hará sin ella, su única familia? ¿Podrá perdonar a los Vongola? ¿O buscará una oportunidad para vengarse? Y sobre todo, ¿Qué es este extraño poder que tiene que se parece al de los Vongola? POV/OC No pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a la grandiosa Akira Amano y todos los personajes, excepto Akise Suoh y Akise Hotaru. Esos son míos XD.**

**En el fondo… ¿Qué significa familia?**

Era otro día normal en el pueblo de Namimori. Las cases fueron aburridas como siempre, y luego me quedé a entrenar en el club de béisbol. El capitán de nuestro equipo, Yamamoto Takeshi, y la mayoría de los miembros son un año mayor que yo. A decir verdad, soy el único titular de primer año. Por eso, y sumado a que soy alguien muy tranquilo, no tengo muchos amigos dentro del club. Es cierto que Takeshi-sempai es muy carismático, pero no somos exactamente cercanos. De todas formas, esto no me preocupa mucho. De lo único de lo que estoy realmente preocupado es mi hermana menor, Hotaru. Nuestros padres murieron cuando ella tenía tan solo tres años, así que yo me hago cargo de ella. Es lo más importante para mí. Por eso, no me importa no tener muchos amigos, o no tener tiempo para divertirme. En medio de mis ensoñaciones, escucho a Takeshi-sempai gritar algo, y cuando me doy la vuelta veo una bola venir directo hacia mí. De alguna forma logro esquivarla, y pasa a unos centímetros de mi cabeza.

―¿Estás bien, Suoh?―dice Takeshi-sempai llegando donde estoy.

―No me golpeó, estoy bien―le respondo.

―Eso estuvo cerca. ¿Cómo lograste esquivarla? Eres impresionante―dice, y luego se echa a reír, como es típico en él.

Cuando termina el entrenamiento, voy a la primaria de Namimori a buscar a Hotaru. Está esperándome en la entrada.

―¡Llegas tarde, nii-san! He estado esperándote por diez minutos ya.―dice, con un puchero en su cara. No puedo evitar sonreír.―¿De qué te ríes? Si serás pesado…

―Está bien, lo siento. Como disculpa, ¿Quieres ir a comer hamburguesas? Yo invito.

―¡Siiii, hamburguesas! Disculpa aceptada―dice sonriendo.

Para cuando terminamos de comer, ya estaba oscuro. Empezamos a caminar, pero unas cuadras más allá veo a unos hombres sospechosos, hablando en italiano. Intento irme sin que lo noten, pero es muy tarde.

―Creo que tenemos unas ratas escuchándonos, boss.―Dice uno de ellos.

Tomo a Hotaru de la mano y empiezo a correr. No puedo dejar que la lastimen. Pero de alguna forma, el mismo sujeto que habló antes me cierra el paso. "¿De dónde salió…?", me pregunto confundido. Pongo a Hotaru detrás de mí.

―Nii-san, tengo miedo…―la oigo.

―No te preocupes, Hotaru. No dejaré que te hagan daño.

Empiezo a pelear. No soy malo, pero son demasiados. Logro asestar un puñetazo en la cara del que habló, pero dos hombres más me sujetan los brazos.

―Diste pelea, pero eres solo un niño―dice otro. Siento un golpe en mi nuca y pierdo el conocimiento.

Cuando despierto, está todo tan oscuro que parece como si aún tuviera los ojos cerrados. Lentamente, me voy acostumbrando a la oscuridad y logro ver que estoy en una especie de viejo almacén. Miro a los lados y veo a Hotaru, sentada y abrazando sus piernas. Está tiritando y la oigo sollozar. Intento pararme para ir donde está ella, pero mis manos están atadas a mi espalda y pierdo el equilibrio. Lo intento de nuevo y logro ponerme de pie. Me acerco a ella.

―¿Hotaru? ¿Estás bien?―pregunto, al mismo tiempo que me siento a su lado.

―¡Nii-san!―dice mientras se pega más a mí.―¡Pensé que estabas muerto o algo así!

―No te preocupes. Te lo dije, ¿Verdad? Que te protegería. No puedo hacerlo si estoy muerto.―Intento sonreír para infundirle confianza, pero yo también estoy muy asustado.―De todas formas, veamos si encontramos alguna forma de…―Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, un temblor sacudió la tierra.

La pared se rompió en mil pedazos, el metal volando en todas direcciones. "¿Una bomba?", pensé. Pero por el agujero entraron dos hombres peleando. Uno lo reconocí: el sujeto al que le rompí la nariz. El otro era un niño de más o menos mi edad. Una llama salía de su cabeza y de sus manos, que estaban cubiertas por guantes. La impresión inicial fue tan fuerte, que no me di cuenta antes que el niño llevaba el uniforme de Namimori-chuu, mi escuela. Al verlo mejor, lo reconocí: lo había visto un par de veces junto a Takeshi-sempai. Después de él, entraron otros alumnos por el agujero de la pared. Estaba Takeshi-sempai sosteniendo una espada, el presidente del comité disciplinario, Hibari-sempai, con un par de tonfas, un compañero de Takeshi-sempai con bombas en sus manos, el capitán del club de boxeo y una chica de otra escuela. No entendía que estaba pasando, pero era el momento perfecto para escapar. Le hice un gesto a Hotaru, quien se paró y me siguió. Salimos del almacén, y justo cuando pensé que podíamos huir, escuché el grito de Hotaru. Me di la vuelta alarmado y vi a un sujeto, probablemente el jefe de los anteriores, apuntando a mi hermana con una pistola. Me congelé en el acto. Takeshi-sempai y el resto también debieron notarlo, porque empezaron a salir del almacén.

―¡Deja a esa niña ir!―dijo con voz de mando el que tenía la llama en su cabeza.―Tu problema es con los Vongola, no con ella ni con su hermano.

―Así es.―Respondió el jefe con voz ronca.―Mi problema es con los Vongola. Pero no me importaría que la vida de dos enanos se perdieran en el camino. Son… un sacrificio, por decirlo de otra forma.

―Maldito…―dijo el que tenía las bombas. Hizo el ademán de prender una de ellas, pero el de la llama lo paró.

―¡Detente, Gokudera-kun! Ellos pueden salir lastimados también.

En ese momento, me sacudí el miedo y grité:

―¡Suelta a Hotaru, maldito!―le grité.

―Esa voz… ¿¡Suoh!?―dijo Takeshi-sempai, reparando en mí.

―¿Lo conoces, Yamamoto?―preguntó el capitán del club de boxeo.

―Es Akise Suoh, de primer año. Lo conozco porque está en el club de béisbol.

―Si no me entregan los anillos Vongola, mataré a esta niña. Hablo muy en serio.

―Ni lo sueñes. Te morderé hasta la muerte.―dijo Hibari-sempai.

El de la llama apareció entre la pistola y Hotaru con una rapidez sobrehumana, bloqueando el tiro. El resto también se acercó y comenzaron a pelear, pero era una pelea de un lado. Los ataques de Takeshi-sempai y el resto ni siquiera lo rozaban. Unos minutos más tarde, una bomba salió disparada hacia el almacén, y el tiempo se congeló para mí. Veía todo en cámara lenta. Vi un gran pedazo de escombro volar en dirección a mi hermana. Intenté correr, pero mi cuerpo era demasiado lento. Jamás llegaría a tiempo.

―Nii-san…―Alcanzó a decir con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas antes de desaparecer bajo la roca.

El mundo se movió bajo mis pies. Era lo único que me importaba en este mundo, y se había ido para siempre. El resto también dejó de moverse, observando lo que había pasado en shock. El único que siguió moviéndose y hablando fue el jefe.

―¿No es perfecto? Yo no la maté, así que no me pueden culpar de nada De todas formas, ¿A quién le importa la vida de una sola niña? ¿Los Vongola son así de débiles?

Mientras hablaba, una ola de ira creció en mi interior. Me había arrebatado todo, y se estaba burlando de ello. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro.

―Cállate… Cállate…¡CÁLLATE!

Al tiempo que pronuncié estas palabras, algo extraño me comenzó a rodear. Parecía fuego, pero era de color blanco. Pero la ira me cegaba, así que no le presté atención. Corrí directo hacia donde estaba ese sujeto, y lo empecé a golpear.

―¿¡QUE NO ES TU CULPA!? ¿¡QUE NO LE IMPORTA A NADIE!?―gritaba mientras las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro sin control.―¡ERA MI ÚNICA HERMANA! ¡MI ÚNICA FAMILIA!

―Eso es… ¿Llamas de la última voluntad? ¿Blancas?―El sujeto de las llamas estaba atónito, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

―Además, las despertó sin un anillo… Y ese tamaño…―Susurró el tipo de las bombas.

Hice caso omiso de lo que decían y seguí golpeando a quien culpaba por la muerte de mi hermana. Pero él se levantó y me dio un puñetazo en el estómago que me dejó sin respiración. No me pude mover por unos segundos, y esa extraña llama que me rodeaba desapareció gradualmente. El sujeto simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue.

―Espera… Devuélvemela… Devuelve a mi hermana…―dije débilmente. Mis lágrimas no paraban, pero no podía hacer nada. De repente, un dolor agudo se apoderó de mi cuerpo y empecé a ver borroso. Pasaron solo unos segundos antes de que me desmayara.

**Ese fue el capítulo 1, espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus reviews y si tienen ideas u opiniones son bienvenidas. No sean tan duros conmigo, es mi primer fanfic :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a la grandiosa Akira Amano y todos los personajes, excepto Akise Suoh y Akise Hotaru. Esos son míos XD.**

**En el fondo… ¿Qué significa familia?**

_Estaba en una casa en llamas. Corría desesperado buscando a mi padre y a mi madre, pero no los encontraba en ninguna parte. Apreté más fuerte la mano de mi hermana pequeña, mientras el miedo y la ansiedad me invadían. Los padres que siempre me sonreían, se preocupaban por mí… No podían estar muertos. De seguro estaban buscándome como yo hacía con ellos. "¡Maldición! Por qué es tan grande esta casa…", pensaba desesperado, mientras corría hacia la habitación de mis padres. Cuando entré, me quedé en shock. Dos cuerpos tirados en el suelo se desangraban. Habían muerto hace pocos minutos. En medio del fragor de las llamas, se escuchó un grito desgarrador, que salía de mi propia garganta. Todo se puso negro, y aparecí en otro lugar. Un almacén. Una pelea. Una roca. Una muerte._

Despierto tiritando, bañado en sudor. Otro momento se había sumado a mi habitual pesadilla. No puedo creerlo. No quiero creerlo. Hotaru, mi alegre hermana que siempre estaba a mi lado, había desaparecido para siempre. Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por mis mejillas. Después de unos minutos llorando, me obligué a calmarme. Necesitaba saber qué rayos había pasado. Necesitaba saber por qué Takeshi-sempai parecía entender lo que ocurría. Necesitaba saber por qué los alumnos de mi escuela estaban peleando. Necesitaba saber por qué razón había muerto mi hermana. Me levanto de la cama en la que estaba y salgo silenciosamente de la habitación. No tengo idea de quién es esta casa, pero en este punto no me importa. Me deslizo por el corredor hasta llegar al comedor, donde escucho voces. Me oculto tras la pared y presto atención a lo que dicen.

―…es lo que pasó. ¿Qué crees que era esa llama, Reborn?―la voz es la misma del que tenía llamas en la cabeza y las manos esa noche.

―No estoy seguro, dame-Tsuna. Luego haré algunas llamadas para investigar.―Responde una voz que desconozco. Entonces el que estaba envuelto en llamas era Sawada Tsunayoshi, un amigo de Takeshi-sempai.―Lo que más me preocupa es el modo en que sacó esas llamas. ¿Estás seguro de que no tenía ningún anillo?

―Completamente seguro, Reborn-san―responde el de las bombas.

―¿No será que viste mal, tako-head?―pregunta el del club de boxeo.

―¿Cómo dices, cabeza de césped?

―¡Lambo no entiende!―dice una voz infantil.

―Ma, ma, tranquilícense. Tenemos cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos.―Al decir esto, el ambiente en el comedor se tensó.

―Eso no es lo único extraño―dice Hibari-sempai.―Aunque odie admitirlo, nosotros seis no pudimos hacerle ni un rasguño. Pero él lo golpeó varias veces.

―Oya, oya. Esto se pone interesante―dice alguien quien no había estado esa noche.―En resumen, ese niño despertó una llama totalmente desconocida para el mundo de la mafia, y es la más poderosa. Podría ser un gran aliado para Vongola… o un terrible enemigo.

No quise seguir escuchando. ¿El mundo de la mafia? ¿Anillos? ¿Vongola? ¿De qué estaban hablando? Vuelvo a la habitación en la que me desperté. Al parecer, ellos piensan en mí como algo que pueden utilizar para su propio bien. Me decepciona que Takeshi-sempai esté con ellos. ¿Pensará lo mismo de mí? Pienso en escapar, pero me contengo. Necesito preguntarles quién era ese hombre. Por mucho que los odie, odio más a ese hombre, quien no dudó en burlarse de la muerte de Hotaru. Me siento en el alféizar de la ventana y me quedo mirando a la nada, mientras intento no recordar a Hotaru y sus ojos llenos de terror.

* * *

La puerta se abre y entra Takeshi-sempai.

―¿Ya despertaste? ¿Cómo te sientes?―pregunta, con su típico tono de voz despreocupado. Al ver que no contesto, agrega:―¿Ocurre algo?

―No pretendas que no sabes nada, sempai. Los escuché hablando. ¿Así que me quieren como aliado por el poder de esa llama? No entiendo nada, ni sé que son los Vongola, pero si son gente que no les importa la muerte de alguien, olvídenlo. Voy a averiguar lo que necesito y luego me iré de aquí.―Takeshi-sempai parecía algo herido con mis palabras, pero se repuso de inmediato.

―No tengas en cuenta lo que dijo Mukuro, él es así. Y claro que nos importa. ¿Por qué crees que te sacamos de ahí?

―¿Interés? No lo sé, y francamente no me importa. Lo único que quiero es saber quién era ese sujeto. No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados.

―Por el momento, ven al comedor. Te voy a introducir a todos y le puedes preguntar a Tsuna o a Reborn quién era él.

Lo seguí silenciosamente. Al llegar, todos se callaron de repente y me miraron. ¿Eso era remordimiento? ¿Compasión? Aparté mis pensamientos de eso y me centré en mi objetivo. Antes de decir nada, se presentaron, y supe que Reborn era una especie de bebé con súper poderes o algo así, Gokudera era el tipo de las bombas, el del club de boxeo era Sasagawa Ryohei, el niño pequeño era Lambo y los dos de otra escuela eran Mukuro y Chrome

―Antes de que preguntes algo, es mejor que nosotros te expliquemos lo que ocurre―dice Reborn.―Dame-Tsuna, dile todo.

―¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué yo?―responde el aludido.

―Eres el jefe, ¿No? Es tu deber.

―Está bien… Etto, Suoh-kun, esto puede sonar extraño, pero nosotros somos una Familia de la mafia, llamada Vongola. Yo soy el candidato para el décimo jefe, y ellos son mis guardianes. Excepto Dino-san, que es el jefe de la Familia Cavallone, y Reborn, que es mi tutor. Cada uno tiene una distinta llama, pero eso es algo muy complicado y largo para explicar ahora. El punto es que ese sujeto con el que estábamos peleando es el jefe de la Familia Albanese, que se opone a los Vongola. Los Albanese harían lo que fuera para conseguir más poder, e intentan apoderarse de los anillos Vongola.―Al mismo tiempo, me muestra un anillo en su mano.―Estos anillos tienen mucho poder, y sería una desgracia que estuvieran en otras manos que no sea la de los Vongola.

―¿Dónde está ahora?―pregunto.

―¿Eh?

―Dónde está el líder de la Familia Albanese. Necesito encontrarlo.

―P-pero…―empieza Tsuna-sempai, con un tono de duda.

―Sería un suicidio si vas tu solo.―Afirma Reborn.

―¿Y qué quieren que haga? ¿¡Quedarme de brazos cruzados!? ¡Necesito encontrarlo!―Me paro de la silla en la que estaba sentado y me dirijo a la salida.―Si no quieren ayudarme, lo haré yo solo. No puedo permitir que se salga con la suya, no después de saber la estúpida razón por la que murió mi hermana. Y no crean que vaya a hacer lo que me digan, porque en lo que a mí respecta ustedes son tan culpables de la muerte de Hotaru como él.

Salgo de un portazo de la casa, sintiendo sus miradas clavadas en mí a medida que me alejo. Camino hacia mi casa, pero cuando entro me doy cuenta de que fue un error. Aquí siento aún más el vacío que me produce saber que no volveré a ver a mi hermana. Quiero llorar, pero las lágrimas ya no salen. Me siento contra la pared y pongo mi cabeza entre mis manos. ¿Cómo pude dejar que pasara algo como eso? Después del incendio, me prometí a mí mismo que protegería a Hotaru, sin importar lo que pasara. "Ni siquiera pude mantener esa promesa… ¿Qué clase de hermano soy?", pienso, desesperado. En medio de esos pensamientos, termino quedándome dormido.

* * *

Me despierto con el ruido de una explosión. Al levantarme, veo en frente mío al jefe de los Albanese. Antes de que diga una palabra, la ira se apodera de mí como aquella noche, y las extrañas llamas vuelven a rodearme.

―Así que no fue una coincidencia. Definitivamente tú eres el sucesor de Damian Di Salvo. Necesito que vengas conmigo, quieras o no.

―No sé de qué hablas. Pero no te voy a dejar ir así como así después de asesinar a mi hermana.

―¿Así que eso crees que es lo que pasó? Esa pelea fue iniciada por los Vongola, Suoh. Si la culpa es de alguien, es de ellos, no mía.

―¡Tú fuiste quien se burló de ella!

Antes de que pudiera responder, me abalanzo sobre él. Pero esta vez está prevenido. Logro golpearlo un par de veces, pero parece no tener efecto sobre él. Después de unos segundos, ese dolor que sentí antes de desmayarme vuelve más intenso. Dejo de moverme y caigo de rodillas, jadeando.

―Nadie puede usar las llamas de forma tan poco práctica por mucho tiempo, Suoh. Duele, ¿Verdad? Ahora eres mío―dice, riendo. Pero se detiene cuando ve a Takeshi-sempai y a Tsuna-sempai llegar.―Tch, ¿Incluso tú, Arcobaleno? Esto no terminará bien para mí.

Antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo, el Albanese había escapado.

―¿Estás bien, Suoh?―oigo la voz preocupada de Takeshi-sempai.

―¿Por qué vinieron?―digo, ignorando la pregunta. Me incorporo lentamente, con una mueca de dolor en mi rostro.

―Tenemos algo que podría intresarte―responde Reborn.―Deberías echarle un vistazo.

A regañadientes, los sigo y volvemos a la casa en la que estábamos antes. Ahí están el resto de los miembros Vongola.

―¿Qué es eso que querían mostrarme?―digo, cortante. Los odio, pero necesito su información para poder llegar a Albanese.

―Nosotros tampoco lo hemos leído aún―dice Tsuna-sempai.―Te estábamos esperando.

Reborn saca un sobre y lo coloca sobre la mesa. Todos ahogan un murmuro de asombro.

―¿Qué tiene de especial este documento?

―Está… Está firmado por Vongola Primo, el fundador de la Familia Vongola―responde Gokudera-sempai.

**¡Aquí está el segundo capítulo! Ojalá que lo disfruten. **

**¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario, Suno-Andrew! Me diste mucha motivación así que subí el segundo capítulo antes de lo esperado. Soy una novata en este tipo de cosas así que te agradezco mucho el apoyo. ¡Ojalá que te guste! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a la grandiosa Akira Amano y todos los personajes, excepto Akise Suoh y Akise Hotaru. Esos son míos XD.**

**En el fondo… ¿Qué significa familia?**

―Está… Está firmado por Vongola Primo, el fundador de la Familia Vongola―responde Gokudera-sempai.

―¿El fundador? ¿Eso quiere decir que este papel es así de antiguo?―pregunto, incrédulo.―¿Cómo es que lo encontraron?

―Le pedí a Dino que investigara esa llama blanca, y esto es lo que encontró―dice Reborn.

―¿Quién es Dino? Tsuna-sempai también lo mencionó antes.

―Es un aliado de los Vongola. Estaba en Italia, pero debería llegar pronto―responde.

Unos segundos después de decir eso, aparece por la puerta un sujeto rubio algo mayor que nosotros, acompañado por otro tipo vestido de traje negro.

―Veo que llegamos justo a tiempo, ¿No, Romario?―le dice al sujeto que está con él.―¿Aún no han abierto el sobre?

―Estábamos a punto de hacerlo. Por cierto, Dino-san, éste es Akise Suoh, el chico del que Reborn te habló―dice Tsuna-sempai.

―Encantado de…

―Dejemos las presentaciones. Vine sólo para leer ese sobre, no para hacer vida social.―No estoy de humor para conocer a más gente involucrada en el mundo de la mafia. No cuando he visto lo que son capaces de hacer.

Sin decir una palabra, Dino asiente y Reborn le pasa el sobre a Tsuna.

―Léelo―le ordena.

―¿¡Eeeh!? ¿Por qué yo de nuevo?

―No me hagas repetirlo. Solo hazlo.

Tsuna-sempai suspira, abre el sobre y empieza a leerlo.

"_Decreto Vongola, aprobado por Vongola Primo._

_Antes de dar cualquier orden, es mi deber como Vongola Primo informar de la situación a mis sucesores. Este documento sólo debe ser leído bajo circunstancias especiales: la aparición de una octava llama. No sé cuándo volverá a aparecer, o si lo hará de nuevo. El primer usuario de esta llama blanca es un amigo mío, Damian Di Salvo. La invocó por primera vez luego de ver a su amada morir en un fuego cruzado entre los Vongola y otra Familia. Hicimos que investigaran esta llama, pero las conclusiones son pocas, y no las puedo revelar por medio de este documento. Sin embargo, puedo informar que no se pueden controlar bien sin un anillo. Es por eso que, junto a mis Guardianes, decidimos crear un octavo anillo Vongola, y un octavo puesto de Guardián. Si la llama vuelve a aparecer, el usuario debe ser incorporado a la Familia Vongola actual como un nuevo Guardián: el Guardián del Viento. Para que nadie pueda robar el anillo del Viento, que guarda un increíble poder, lo hemos escondido en un lugar seguro en Italia: la pequeña oficina que ocupé antes de reunir a mis guardianes. El deber del octavo Guardián es conseguir el anillo antes de que su existencia sea conocida por otras Familias y sea robado. Como dije antes, este anillo tiene mucho poder, necesario para poder controlar la llama del Viento. Por esta razón, si llegase a caer en manos equivocadas, sucedería una catástrofe a nivel internacional. Deben evitar esto a toda costa."_

―¿Un octavo Guardián? No lo entiendo al extremo―dice Ryohei-sempai.

―Yo tampoco entiendo nada―agrega Takeshi-sempai.

―La carta no explica nada sobre la llama, a excepción de que es la Llama del Viento―dice Dino.

―¿Y qué vamos a hacer?―pregunta Tsuna-sempai, angustiado.

―¿No es obvio, dame-Tsuna? Haremos que Suoh vaya a Italia y recupere ese anillo. Es la única forma de derrotar a la Familia Albanese.―Reborn lo dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

―¿¡Qué dices!? ¿Ir a Italia?―exclama el décimo Vongola, sorprendido.

Hasta el momento me había quedado callado, pero no lo pude soportar más.

―¿Y creen que voy a hacer lo que me digan como un perro obediente? Olvídenlo.―Mi tono de voz era glacial, tanto que incluso a mí me sorprendió un poco. Pero no le di importancia.―Sé que saben cuál es el escondite de los Albanese. Me lo digan o no, los voy a encontrar. No tengo tiempo para ir a Italia según las palabras de alguien que ya murió hace décadas. Además, ese tal Damian se las tuvo que arreglar sin el anillo por un tiempo. Yo también puedo hacerlo.

―¿Y qué haremos con lo del nuevo Guardián, boss?―Era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar a Chrome-san.

―Es cierto, Sawada. En la carta dice que tiene que unirse a los Vongola―replica Ryohei-sempai.

―¿¡Y a mí que me importa!? ¡Ni siquiera sé que son los Guardianes!―Empiezo a perder la compostura.―¡Lo único que quiero es vengar a mi hermana, y ustedes andan hablando por ahí sobre lo que debo hacer! ¡Ya me harté de ustedes, que solo piensan en sí mismos y no…!

Me quedo en la mitad de la frase al sentir un golpe en la cabeza. Mi visión se nubla, y escucho a Reborn decir:

―Era la única forma de tranquilizarlo.

―Aunque no lo puedo culpar…―agrega Dino.

Alguien me detiene antes de impactarme contra el suelo, pero no puedo saber quién es porque pierdo la consciencia.

* * *

Cuando despierto, estoy un poco confuso, pero me aclaro la cabeza en seguida y me levanto. Me toma unos pocos segundos darme cuenta de que estoy en un jet privado, probablemente perteneciente a los Vongola o los Cavallone.

―Esos malditos… ¿Me subieron en un avión inconsciente?

―No ganas nada con enfadarte. Ya no puedes volver a Japón. Aterrizaremos en un par de horas―dice una voz detrás de mí.

Me doy la vuelta y encuentro a Dino. Mi primer impulso es gritarle, pero me controlo ya que él tiene razón. No puedo hacer nada si la ira me controla. Me vuelvo a sentar.

―¿Por qué tú también vienes?―le pregunto, distante.

―Italia es mi hogar, y necesitas un guía que conozca la ubicación de esa oficina de la que habló Primo. Además, creo que no hubieras reaccionado bien si venía un miembro de la décima generación, ¿Me equivoco?―No le respondo, y sigue:―¿Qué pasó entre ustedes, en todo caso? Yo conozco a Tsuna y a sus Guardianes y son buena gente.

―Tal vez sea así dentro de los parámetros del mundo de la mafia. Pero para una persona normal, la mafia no es buena. Pregúntale a quién quieras.

―Eso se aplica a la mayoría de las familias, pero no para esta.

―¿Ah, sí? Entonces anda a decirle a Tsuna-sempai que le agradezco de todo corazón por su buena acción de involucrar a mi hermana en esa pelea y provocar su muerte―le respondo, irónicamente. Dino pareció quedar en shock por unos segundos.

―¿Tu hermana? ¿Qué ocurrió con ella?―dice, sentándose en el asiento que está frente al mío. Dudo si decirle o no. Es algo personal, además si hablo de ello parecerá como si lo aceptara. No lo quiero aceptar. Jamás.―Está bien decírmelo, no se lo contaré a nadie. Pero no te obligaré si no quieres.

Por algún motivo, sentía que podía confiar en él. Quería confiar. Después de todo, he estado solo con mi hermana desde hace cuatro años, y no podía involucrarla a ella en mis preocupaciones. Pasaron unos minutos en los que nadie dijo nada, hasta que al fin me decidí a contarle todo.

―No parte desde esa pelea.―Dino me miró confundido, pero se dedicó a escuchar.―Hace cuatro años, cuando tenía nueve, ocurrió un incidente. En Hokkaido, donde vivía, estaba suelto un pirómano. Había matado ya a decenas de personas. Mi casa… mis padres fueron sus últimas víctimas antes de ser atrapado por la policía. De alguna forma logré sacar a Hotaru, mi hermana, de la casa ilesa, que en ese entonces tenía sólo tres años. Volví a entrar para buscar a mis padres, pero los encontré muertos, tirados en el suelo de su habitación. Desde entonces que estoy solo con Hotaru. Bueno… estaba.―Me era difícil hablar de Hotaru en el pasado. De alguna forma esperaba que esto fuera solo un mal sueño… Pero hablar de ella así lo confirmaba. Hotaru estaba muerta. Jamás volvería a verla. Me quedé callado unos minutos, aguantando las ganas de llorar. Por el bien de Hotaru, tuve que madurar cuando era solo un niño asustado. A veces, sólo a veces, me gustaría ser yo el que fuera consolado, en vez de al revés. Como ahora.

―¿Suoh? ¿Estás bien? Si no quieres, puedes dejarlo hasta ahí―escucho decir a Dino.

―Estoy bien, solo estaba pensando―digo, espabilándome.―Ocurrió hace cuatro días. Hotaru y yo caminábamos de vuelta a casa, pero en el camino nos raptaron unos tipos de la Familia Albanese. Cuando estaba buscando una forma de escapar aparecieron Takeshi-sempai y el resto, peleando con esos sujetos. En medio de la pelea, un escombro cayó sobre Hotaru.―Hice una pequeña pausa.―Sé que fue un accidente, pero no dejo de pensar que ella no hubiera muerto si los Vongola se hubieran llevado su estúpida pelea a otra parte. Además, luego de eso por lo único que parecían preocupados era esa llama blanca y qué harían conmigo. No mencionaron en lo más mínimo a Hotaru.

―Puede que hayan hecho eso por ti, para no recordarte aquella noche. Tal vez sólo querían ayudar, a su manera.

―Pues qué gran trabajo hicieron…―murmuro, malhumorado. Las palabras de Dino no eran suficientes para aplacar todo el daño que habían hecho los Vongola.

―Boss, aterrizaremos en Italia dentro de unos minutos―dice una voz desde la cabina, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

―Gracias, Romario―responde Dino.

Cuando nos bajamos del avión, me encontré en una mansión enorme, con un centenar de sirvientes esperando, en lugar del aeropuerto que yo esperaba.

―Bienvenido a casa, boss―dijeron todos a coro.

**Este fue el tercer capítulo. No tuvo mucha acción, al igual que el anterior, pues Suoh aún está intentando adaptarse a su nueva realidad, pero en el próximo capítulo van a aparecer otros personajes, que harán que Suoh cambie su modo de pensar… Intentaré actualizar rápido, pero mi internet me traiciona muy seguido :( **

**Ojalá les guste.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a la grandiosa Akira Amano y todos los personajes, excepto Akise Suoh y Akise Hotaru. Esos son míos XD.**

**En el fondo… ¿Qué significa familia?**

Estoy mirando el techo, recostado sobre la cama que Dino me dijo que usara. No me puedo acostumbrar a la mansión. Después de todo, la casa en la que Hotaru y yo vivíamos era muy pequeña. Eso es. Vivíamos. El sujeto ese de la mafia la destruyó cuando me dijo que era el sucesor de Damian Di Salvo. Suspiro, preguntándome como rayos llegué a meterme en este lío, que involucra a la mafia italiana, unas extrañas llamas y la muerte de mi hermana. Un golpe en la puerta me saca de mis ensoñaciones, y escucho la voz de Dino.

―¿Puedo pasar?

―Es tu casa después de todo, ¿No?―Le respondo de manera algo fría. Pero le agradezco mentalmente que hiciera dejar de pensar en Hotaru.

―Hemos descubierto el escondite que mencionó Primo. Aún es temprano, pero podríamos ir mañana y…

―Está bien―le corto.―Mientras antes se termine esto, antes voy a volver a casa.―No lo dije en voz alta, pero la idea de la venganza ya no me sonaba tan bien. Es cierto que odio a ese sujeto, pero pensar en vengarme solo hace que piense más en Hotaru. Me pregunto si no es mejor olvidarlo y alejarme lo más posible de este extraño mundo en el que me vi involucrado.

―Entiendo. Entonces, te espero en la entrada en quince minutos.

Salimos de la mansión de los Cavallone y vamos hacia el centro de la ciudad a pie. Dino dijo que no estaba muy lejos, y que quería estirar las piernas después del viaje en avión. A mí no me importó, así que partimos. Era una caminata algo molesta. No me molesta particularmente el silencio, pero es incómodo cuando la otra persona te está mirando descaradamente.

―¿Qué ocurre?―le pregunto. Él me mira con cara de no entender.―¿Creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta de cómo me miras? Es un poco obvio, ¿Sabes? No me puedo creer que eres el jefe de una familia de la mafia pero no sabes ser discreto.

―Nunca se me dieron bien ese tipo de cosas―responde, riendo.―Sólo pensaba que eres algo peculiar.

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―Desde que te vi por primera vez en la casa de Tsuna no has sonreído ni una vez.

―No conozco a alguien que sonría después de que… Olvídalo. No tiene importancia.―Dino pareció entender lo que iba a decir, porque respondió:

―Tsuna lo haría.―La respuesta me sorprendió. Parece que confiaba mucho en Tsuna-sempai.

―Entonces es o es un idiota o no entiende bien la situación.

―Porque la entiende perfectamente es capaz de sonreír. No quiere preocupar a sus amigos, y aunque esté sufriendo siempre sonríe para alentar al resto. En lo que a mí concierne, entiende este mundo mejor que tú.

―Claro que lo entiende. Después de todo, lo conoce antes que yo. Además, estás olvidando algo. Yo no tengo amigos, así que no tengo por qué fingir que estoy bien. Al menos, ya no.

Con esta respuesta, Dino se calló y el resto del viaje lo recorrimos en silencio.

* * *

La oficina de Primo estaba en un edificio abandonado, bastante antiguo. Nos logramos colar por la parte trasera, y subimos por unas escaleras que crujían hasta el tercer piso. Dino entró en la segunda puerta a la derecha. Entré detrás de él y vi un departamento bastante simple, con una habitación, una cocina y una pequeña sala de estar.

―¿Sabes dónde está el anillo?―le pregunto a Dino.

―Ni idea. Vamos a tener que separarnos para buscar. Yo iré a la habitación.

"Genial… Este lugar está hecho un asco. Me va a tomar un buen rato revisarlo entero", pienso, mirando al desordenado lugar. Busco por todas partes, pero después de 40 minutos aún no logro encontrar nada. Suspirando, camino en dirección a un pequeño escritorio, pero tropiezo con un montón de libros tirados en el suelo, causando que otro montón aún más grande caiga sobre mí y me sepulte. Cuando me intento parar, mi mano toca un libro y dirijo la vista hacia él. Lo tomo e intento abrirlo, pero está completamente sellado.

―¿Para qué demonios tendría un libro que no se puede abrir?―me pregunto. "A menos que…"

Lo doy vuelta y veo una marca en la esquina superior izquierda. Este libro no es italiano como el resto, sino que es japonés (*). No reconozco la marca, pero me llama la atención.

―¡Dino! Puede que haya encontrado algo―digo en voz alta para que me pueda oír.

Escucho un estruendo de la habitación y me asomo, sólo para ver a Dino enterrado en una pila de libros, maletas y otras cosas.

―Lo siento, lo siento. Soy un poco torpe―dice, riéndose de él mismo.

No le doy importancia y le paso el libro.

―Es un libro japonés. Todos los otros que vi eran italianos. Y tiene una extraña marca en la esquina superior derecha.

―Es el emblema de los Vongola―dice, después de examinarlo por unos segundos. Intenta abrirlo, pero sin resultado.―Podría ser donde está el anillo, pero sigamos buscando a ver si encontramos algo más. Si no, volvemos a mi casa y llamaré a Reborn para ver si se le ocurre cómo abrirlo.

Buscamos por otra media hora, pero no encontramos nada, así que volvimos a la mansión. Mientras Dino llamaba a Reborn, yo miraba el libro. "Se supone que sólo yo puedo obtener el Anillo del Viento, sea lo que sea. Así que sólo yo debería poder abrir esta caja…" Una idea se empezó a formar en mi mente. Es algo riesgosa, ya que si no funciona podría destrozar esta ala de la mansión, pero no se me ocurre nada más. "Si no me equivoco, necesito enojarme para que resulte". Empiezo a pensar en Hotaru, en aquella noche, en lo egoístas que fueron los de la Familia Vongola, y especialmente en el jefe de los Albanese. Comolas veces anteriores, la extraña llama empezó a rodear mi cuerpo. Sin perder tiempo, tomé el libro que había dejado sobre la cama minutos antes, y pareció que éste absorbía parte de las llamas. Escuché un ligero "click" y el libro se abrió. Las páginas estaban cortadas en el centro, y en el agujero había un anillo plateado. En la parte frontal superior habían tres pequeños dibujos de almejas, y en la inferior un dibujo parecido a una ráfaga de viento. Se parece mucho a los anillos que usan los sempais, pero el tono de plata de éste es más claro, más puro. La curiosidad me gana y, sin prestar atención al desastre que estaban causando mis llamas, me pongo el anillo en el dedo índice izquierdo. Una luz me rodea, y tengo que cerrar los ojos debido a su intensidad.

-O-

Cuando Dino entró a la habitación de Suoh, lo único que vio fue la habitación semi-destrozada. Suoh no estaba por ningún lado.

―Tengo que decirle de esto a Reborn…

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando Reborn le dijo que Tsuna y el resto de la Décima Generación también estaban desaparecidos.

-O-

Abro lentamente los ojos al sentir los cálidos rayos del sol en mi rostro. Me incorporo, bastante adolorido por los efectos secundarios de usar la llama. Estoy en un bosque. Miro a mi alrededor y veo a Takeshi-sempai y a los otros despertarse también.

―¡Despierta, Tsuna!―dice Lambo saltando sobre él.―¡Estamos en un bosque!

Lentamente, todos despertaron.

―¡Oye, vaca estúpida, bájate del décimo!―grita un enojado Gokudera.

―¡Oblígame, ahodera!

―Ma, ma, tranquilícense―dice Takeshi-sempai, sonriendo.

―¿En dónde estamos al EXTREMO?―grita Ryohei-sempai.

―Hm―fue lo único que dijo Hibari-sempai.

―¿Qué ocurrió, Mukuro-sama?

―Oya, oya, mi querida Chrome, parece que hemos sido traídos a otro lugar junto con el resto de la Décima Generación. Y con el chico nuevo también―añade después de mirarme.

―¿Están todos bien?―pregunta Tsuna, a lo que responden asintiendo con la cabeza. ―¿Y tú, Suoh-kun?―Hago lo mismo que el resto.―¿Alguien sabe lo que ocurrió?

―Probablemente es algo relacionado con este anillo―digo, alzando mi mano izquierda y mostrando el anillo.

―¿Ese es el Anillo Vongola del Viento?―pregunta un sorprendido Gokudera.

―¿Dónde lo encontraste? Se ve algo diferente a los nuestros…―dice Takeshi-sempai.

―Dino y yo lo encontramos en el estudio de Giotto, como decía en la carta. Por cierto, les agradezco haberme dejado inconsciente y haberme metido en un avión sin mi permiso―digo, irónicamente.

―¡Ahh, lo siento mucho!―dice Tsuna-sempai.―Reborn no es la persona con más tacto para hacer sus cosas…

―Bueno, ya no importa. No estoy de humor para enojarme de nuevo―murmuro, aunque Tsuna-sempai y Takeshi-semapi lo escucharon.

―Deberíamos centrarnos en averiguar dónde estamos―dice Mukuro.―No es un lugar que haya visto antes en Japón.

Todos concordamos y empezamos a caminar. Luego de un par de horas, encontramos una mansión, aún más grande que la de Dino, si era posible.

―Vamos a preguntar dónde estamos―sugiere Takeshi-sempai, con su eterna sonrisa.

―¡No seas estúpido, friki del béisbol! Pueden ser de otra Familia de la mafia, incluso de los Albanese.

―No lo creo…―dice Tsuna-sempai.―Si fuera riesgoso, mi súper intuición me avisaría. Al contrario, siento que este es un lugar en el que podemos sentirnos a salvo.

―¿Súper-qué?―pregunto yo.

―Básicamente, es algo que me avisa del peligro―responde.

No muy convencido, salimos del bosque y vamos a la entrada. Antes de que podamos tocar, un hombre joven de pelo rojo y tatuajes en el lado derecho de su cara aparece corriendo hacia nosotros.

―¡No se muevan, espías! ¿De qué familia son? ¿Cuál es su misión?―pregunta, en tono no muy amable. Saca una pistola y nos apunta con ella.

―¿Un lugar en el que podemos sentirnos a salvo?―pregunto, mirando molesto a Tsuna-sempai.

Antes de poder decir otra cosa, Gokudera dice sorprendido:

―¿¡G!? ¿Viajamos 400 años hacia el pasado?

―¡Cállense! No voy a tener piedad sólo porque sean unos niños―dice el tal G.

―¿Qué ocurre, G?―escucho la voz antes de ver al propietario.

Unos segundos después, aparecen seis personas más, que son casi iguales a los sempais.

―¿Qué rayos ocurre?―pregunto. Todos excepto yo parecen saberlo.

―Ellos son…―dice Takeshi-sempai, sorprendido al igual que el resto.―La Primera Generación de los Vongola.

Los siete adultos que tenemos en frente también están sorprendidos.

―¿Quién demonios son ustedes?―pregunta G, tomando más firmemente su pistola.

―Detente, G―le detiene un rubio, que parece ser el jefe.

―¿Qué ocurre, Primo?

―Mira sus anillos. Especialmente el de ese chico de cabello gris―dice, señalándome.―Ese es el Anillo del Viento.

―¡Imposible! ¡Pero si sellaste ese anillo hace un año! Sólo alguien con las llamas del Viento es capaz de abrir el sello, y el único usuario era Damian.

―Eso solo puede significar una cosa.―A continuación, se volvió hacia nosotros.―¿Pueden decirme quienes son y cómo terminaron acá?

―Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi―responde Tsuna-sempai con más autoridad de la que nunca le había visto.―Puede que sea algo difícil de creer, pero nosotros somos la Décima Generación de los Vongola. Soy el Décimo jefe, y estos son mis guardianes.

**Ese fue el cuarto capítulo. Siento mucho no actualizar antes, pero como les dije mi internet es de pésima calidad. ¡Disfrútenlo! Y no haría daño que dejaran sus reviews, de hecho se los agradecería para que me den consejos y opinen :) Siento mucho si se me pasó una falta de ortografía o de gramática, reviso los capítulos pero siempre se me puede pasar algo.**

**Nos vemos! ;P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a la grandiosa Akira Amano y todos los personajes, excepto Akise Suoh y Akise Hotaru. Esos son míos XD.**

**Antes de empezar, se me olvidó poner el significado del * en el capítulo anterior, así que aquí va.**

***Los libros japoneses se leen al revés que los italianos u occidentales, es por eso que a Suoh se le ocurrió darlo vuelta para mirarlo. Probablemente la mayoría sepa esto ya que se leyó el manga de KHR (o eso espero, si no te pierdes la mitad de tu vida ;P), pero lo pongo igual por si acaso.**

**En el fondo… ¿Qué significa familia?**

―Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi―responde Tsuna-sempai con más autoridad de la que nunca le había visto.―Puede que sea algo difícil de creer, pero nosotros somos la Décima Generación de los Vongola. Soy el Décimo jefe, y estos son mis guardianes.

―¿QUÉ DIJISTE?―responde un enojado G. Parece como si nos fuera a disparar a cualquier segundo.

―Baja el arma, G―dice el rubio que se parece a Tsuna-sempai. G lo hace lentamente, aún enojado.―Yo soy el Vongola Primo, Giotto. Espero que no se sientan con lo que les voy a preguntar, pero ¿Tienen alguna prueba de que lo que dicen es cierto? No es difícil para alguien imitar nuestros anillos, además de que para nosotros suena completamente imposible el viajar a través del tiempo.

―¿Qué dijiste, bastardo? ¿Qué no le crees al décimo?―dice Gokudera-sempai. En verdad, se parece mucho a G en el carácter.

―Ma, ma, tranquilízate Gokudera. Nuestra historia sí que suena loca.―replica Takeshi-sempai, con su eterna sonrisa.

―¡Pero es EXTREMADAMENTE verdadera!―grita Ryohei-sempai, casi dejándonos sordos a todos.

―¡El gran Lambo-sama no miente!―Al tiempo que dice esto, saca una granada de su cabeza. Pero antes de lanzarla, tropieza y cae sobre Hibari-sempai y Chrome.

―Oya, oya, nadie toca a mi Chrome―dice el ilusionista dirigiéndose a Hibari-sempai.

―Te morderé hasta la muerte, herbívoro―fue su respuesta, mientras saca sus tonfas.

"La que se ha armado… Los Vongola sí que son especiales", pienso. Pero una voz llena de autoridad y que infringe respeto me saca de mis ensoñaciones.

―¡Ya basta, chicos! Necesitamos averiguar qué hacemos acá y cómo volver. ¡No es tiempo de estar peleando entre nosotros!―dice Tsuna-sempai.

El resto se queda callado de inmediato, incluso Hibari-sempai y Mukuro. Me quedo de una pieza. ¿Es el mismo Tsuna-sempai que grita por todo y es conocido como dame-Tsuna en la escuela? Todos parecen respetarlo. Y no soy el único que se impresiona. La Primera Generación, como los llamó Takeshi-sempai, están casi con la boca abierta.

―Si necesitan pruebas, las hay―digo, interrumpiendo el incómodo silencio. Saco el documento que encontró Dino y se los muestro.―Si se fijan, este papel está ya desgastado y viejo. Y en este tiempo debería existir otro documento igual.―El que se hizo llamar Giotto saca un papel de su chaqueta, lo desdobla y lo compara con el que tengo yo. Asiente en silencio.―Eso prueba que somos del futuro. En cuanto a si son o no los Vongola, sólo hay una manera de demostrarlo.

Hibari-sempai parece ser el único que entiende lo que digo, y sin decir nada alza su mano donde tiene su anillo. De éste empieza a salir una luz de color morada. El resto lo sigue y a los pocos segundos están todos con las llamas encendidas.

―Son los verdaderos anillos Vongola, no hay duda. Es más, es la primera vez que veo una llama del Cielo tan pura como la de Giotto―dice un sujeto que se parece a Takeshi-sempai.

Con esto, los adultos se relajan visiblemente. Después de presentarnos todos, la tensión de antes se rompe y empiezan a hablar entre ellos. Me acerco a Tsuna-sempai, quien habla con Giotto.

―Para ustedes puede haber sido muy natural, pero no tengo idea de qué acaban de hablar. ¿Qué es un Guardián?―le pregunto, a lo que Giotto responde sorprendido.

―¿Cómo se te ocurrió lo de mostrarnos las llamas si no sabes qué es un Guardián?

―Los vi pelear y tenían los anillos con esas extrañas llamas. Y desde entonces no me han dado un respiro para que les preguntara qué rayos está pasando. Saben, no es muy normal que una persona esté en llamas, y menos de distintos colores. Y estoy más perdido aún respecto a mí. ¿Por qué yo también las poseo?

―¡Lo siento tanto, Suoh-kun! Estábamos tan envueltos en el problema de tus llamas que se nos olvidó por completo explicarte todo.―Tsuna-sempai volvió a su carácter habitual.― Reborn te dijo que somos una Familia de la mafia, ¿Verdad? El asunto es que la Familia Vongola se organiza con las posiciones de Guardianes. Es sólo un título, en el fondo significa lo mismo que ser parte de mi Familia. Cada uno tiene un distinto elemento asignado, y según eso tienen distintas llamas y colores. Pero se supone que sólo existen siete tipos de llamas, es por eso que nos sorprendimos tanto al ver la tuya. A decir verdad, yo aún no lo entiendo del todo.

―Yo puedo explicar eso―dice Giotto.―Pero primero vamos adentro de la mansión, está por llover. Hablaremos sobre esto después de la cena, ¿Está bien?

Al oír la palabra cena, todos entraron a la casa automáticamente. La verdad, me siento algo fuera de lugar aquí. Apenas me acuerdo de cuando comía con mis padres, y después siempre llegaba tarde a casa de vuelta de mi trabajo, así que Hotaru ya estaba dormida. Al ver a tanta gente alrededor mío, todos sonriendo y hablando como si fueran una verdadera familia, empiezo a extrañar más a Hotaru y a mis padres. Intento ocultarlo, pero Takeshi-sempai, Tsuna-sempai y Giotto lo notan, aunque se quedan callados. Cuando termino de comer, me levanto del asiento, y Giotto hace lo mismo. Tsuna-sempai nos sigue. Los tres nos dirigimos a la oficina de Giotto, al parecer. Éste entra de último, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

―¿Por qué tanta cautela? ¿El resto no debería saberlo también?―le pregunto.

―Yo opino lo mismo, pero es la voluntad de Damian. Me dijo que sólo el jefe Vongola y el poseedor de la llama del Viento pueden oírlo.

―¿Qué tanto se necesita saber? Estaba explicado en la carta―menciona Tsuna-sempai.

―Damian me pidió que les contara su historia, para prevenir que ocurra de nuevo. Primero que nada, Damian Di Salvo era un conocido mío de cuando era más joven. No fuimos muy cercanos, pero pude notar que era una buena persona. Al ser más joven que yo, no quise involucrarlo en el mundo de la mafia, sobretodo porque correría peligro si se sabía que éramos conocidos.

―¿A qué te refieres?―pregunta Tsuna-sempai.

―Secuestro… ¿Verdad?―digo yo.

―Así es. Lo logré por un tiempo, pero hace algo más de un año la mujer que amaba, Lena, fue secuestrada. Vino a mí buscando respuestas, y no tuve más remedio que decirle todo. Entró sin refuerzos en donde creía que tenían a Lena prisionera… y no terminó bien. Los que la habían secuestrado eran miembros de la Familia Albanese.―Cuando dijo esto, yo y Tsuna-sempai nos miramos.―Yo y mis Guardianes lo seguimos y peleamos contra ellos. Pero una bala perdida de los Albanese le llegó matándola al instante, y Damian se volvió loco. De su cuerpo surgieron las llamas del Viento, y luego se desmayó. Las investigamos y creamos el nuevo anillo Vongola, además de enseñarle a Damian cómo usar correctamente sus llamas. Pero nunca pudo olvidar a Lena, sin importar cuánto lo intentamos. Buscó a los Albanese solo, y los enfrentó. Tanto Damian como el jefe de los Albanese murieron en ese combate. Cuando llegué al lugar Damian estaba apenas respirando, pero me dijo que sellara el anillo y les contara todo a su descendiente y al siguiente jefe Vongola.

―¿Descendiente? ¿Eso quiere decir que sólo yo puedo tener estas llamas?―pregunto, recordando lo que me dijo el jefe Albanese la segunda vez que lo vi.

―Exacto. Antes de decirles lo que sé de la Familia Albanese, me gustaría ver tu llama, Suoh-kun. Fuiste el único que no la mostró en los jardines―dice Giotto.

―No me importaría, pero no sé cómo hacerlo con un anillo. Y no me gustaría activarlas de nuevo de la otra forma―respondo, pensando en el dolor que aún siento después de usarlas en la casa de Dino.

―Es muy sencillo―me dice Tsuna-sempai, sonriéndome.―Sólo debes pensar en tu voluntad.

―¿Mi voluntad? ¿Qué de sencillo tiene eso?―le respondo, sarcástico.―Dime un ejemplo.

―E-etto…―la cara de Tsuna-sempai se puso roja. Ya me acostumbré, así que no le doy importancia.―Cuando yo lo hice, estaba pensando en… en… proteger a mis amigos―murmura finalmente.―¿En qué pensabas cuando encendiste las llamas en tu casa?

Me doy cuenta de que evitó decir la palabra "almacén" intencionalmente. Levanto mi mano izquierda, cierro mis ojos e intento pensar en aquello. Venganza. Odio. Muerte. Pero nada ocurre.

―Tal vez diriges tu voluntad en el camino equivocado―sugiere Giotto al ver que no funciona.

Pienso en Hotaru. En mis padres. Pero me centro cuando estaban vivos. La amabilidad de mi madre, la cara risueña de mi padre, la alegría de Hotaru. Todos esos momentos en los que estuvimos juntos antes de que murieran. En lo desesperado y vacío que me sentí cuando ya no estaban, aunque haya intentado negarlo haciéndome el fuerte.

―Yo…―susurro, ignorando a los dos jefes Vongola a mi lado.―No voy a dejar que nadie más muera, pase lo que pase. Es una promesa, Hotaru.

Al decir esto, una llama empieza a salir de mi anillo, y crece desmesuradamente hasta cubrir la habitación por completo. Pero esta vez no es como un temporal que destroza todo, sino que se siente como una agradable brisa. En unos segundos, ambas generaciones de los Vongola entran por la puerta alarmados por la llama, pero se quedan de una pieza observando.

―¡Brilla mucho! ¡Lambo-san está impresionado!―dice el más pequeño de todos, rompiendo el silencio.

―Odio los niños, pero tengo que decir que tiene razón―agrega Lampo.

―Es igual a la llama de Damian…No, es incluso más poderosa―dice Asari.

Mientras escucho a todos hablar sobre mí, mi vista se pone borrosa y dejo de emitir la llama. Es la segunda vez que la activo en poco tiempo, mi cuerpo pide un descanso. Me siento en el suelo contra la pared, jadeando.

―¿Estás bien, Suoh?―pregunta Takeshi-sempai con un semblante preocupado. Se acerca a mí y me ayuda a ponerme de pie.

―No es nada, sólo estoy cansado. Puedo caminar so…―antes de poder terminar, siento a alguien ponerse a mi otro lado y sostenerme por el brazo. Giro mi cabeza y veo a Tsuna-sempai.

―Deberías descansar, Suoh-kun. Te llevaremos a una pieza.

Intento soltarme, pero es inútil. Estoy muy cansado para eso, mis piernas no me obedecen. Me llevan a una habitación con una cama, guiados por Giotto y Asari. Me siento en la cama. Al instante en el que los sempais y la Primera Generación salen por la puerta, me acuesto y me duermo casi enseguida.

**¡Lo siento mucho! Me van a querer matar por no actualizar antes… En serio perdón, lo que pasa es que hace unos 6 días me fui de vacaciones a un lugar donde no hay internet y no saben lo que me costó encontrar un local con wi-fi, el pueblito es muy chico (además de estar lejos, fueron 13 horas en un auto. ¡13!) **

**Ojalá que lo disfruten y me dejen reviews, uno chiquitito aunque sea :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a la grandiosa Akira Amano y todos los personajes, excepto Akise Suoh y Akise Hotaru. Esos son míos XD.**

**Advertencia: este capítulo tiene escenas de tortura. Lo siento si a alguien no le gusta, pero no es mi culpa. Es la culpa del mundo que ha corrompido mis inocentes pensamientos… okno, pero bueno, disfrútenlo ;) **

**En el fondo… ¿Qué significa familia?**

Me despierto sudando y jadeando, como parece ser ya tradición. No puedo dormir tranquilo sin que aparezcan las pesadillas. No voy a poder dormir de nuevo, así que me levanto y me visto. Aún quedan un par de horas para el amanecer. No tengo nada mejor que hacer así que salgo a los jardines para despejarme. Camino por unos minutos y encuentro un pequeño arroyo. Me siento apoyado en un árbol en dirección al riachuelo. Está muy tranquilo. Apuesto a que a Hotaru le encantaría este lugar. Pienso en lo que haría si estuviera aquí. Probablemente estaría jugando en el agua, hablando sin parar. Se enojaría porque no la escucho y me mojaría, y luego empezaríamos una guerra de agua. El pensamiento me hace sonreír inevitablemente.

―¿Te sientes mejor, Suoh?―escucho una voz detrás de mí. Me doy vuelta y veo a Takeshi-sempai.

―Sólo estaba cansado. Después de dormir se me pasó.

―Me alegro―dice sonriendo.―¿En qué pensabas?

Dudo un segundo antes de responder.

―En Hotaru. Pensé en qué estaría haciendo si estuviera aquí. Probablemente estaría ya empapada de tanto jugar en el agua.―Vuelvo a sonreír al pensar en ella, pero pronto dejo de hacerlo.―Sempai… ¿Cómo se supone que reaccione a algo así? ¿Cómo hago para dejar de pensar en ellos?

―¿Ellos?―pregunta. Parece algo asombrado, ya que no acostumbro a mostrar lo que siento.

―Es verdad, solo Dino lo sabe… Me refiero a mis padres. Murieron en un incendio provocado en Hokkaido, hace cuatro años.

Takeshi-sempai parece pensar por unos segundos, y dice:

―No puedo pedirte que no te sientas triste, porque sé que duele. Tampoco puedo pedirte que aceptes todo lo del mundo de la mafia, sé que no es sencillo. Pero no estás solo en esto, Suoh. Tsuna y el resto sí se preocupan por ti, te consideran un amigo. Al igual que yo. No sabes lo angustiado que estaba Tsuna al principio, no sabía qué decirte. Intenta apoyarte en el resto de vez en cuando. Y te digo que no vas a ser capaz de olvidarte de ellos, pero estoy seguro que el tiempo en el que pienses en ellos con una sonrisa y no con lágrimas va a llegar. Depende de ti de cuándo sea.

No digo nada, sorprendido por la respuesta. "Y yo que pensaba que Takeshi-sempai era alguien que no podía tomarse las cosas en serio…", pienso. Se me ponen los ojos vidriosos, pero me limpio las lágrimas que amenazan con caer.

―El resto debe de estar desayunando―dice, poniéndose de pie y volviendo a la mansión. Yo lo sigo unos minutos después.

* * *

Cuando entro al comedor, una granada pasa a centímetros de mi cara, explotando detrás de mí.

―¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¡EL GRAN LAMBO-SAMA ES INVENCIBLE!―grita Lambo de pie sobre la mesa, con el desayuno de Gokudera-sempai sobre su plato.

―¡Devuélvemelo, aho-ushi!―grita el enojado peli-gris.

―Ma, ma, tranquilízate, Gokudera, no es para tanto―dice riendo Takeshi-sempai.

―Kufufufufu, al parecer tenemos algo de tiempo―dice Mukuro.

―Eso parece. Prepárate, herbívoro―responde Hibari-sempai sacando sus tonfas.

―¡ESTO ESTÁ EXTREMADAMENTE DELICIOSO!―grita Ryohei-sempai, comiendo de todo lo que hay en la mesa.

―¡Ahhh! ¿¡Qué hago!?―dice un desesperado Tsuna-sempai.

Sin poder evitarlo, me pongo a reír. Todos me miran, ya que no sabían que estaba aquí, pero en pocos segundos todos empiezan a reír conmigo. "Takeshi-sempai tenía razón", pienso, secándome las lágrimas de tanto reír. Pero una extraña luz empieza a envolverme a mí y a la Décima Generación, silenciando nuestras risas.

―¿Qué es esto?―pregunto, desconcertado.

Antes de que alguien pueda responder, la luz se vuelve más brillante y me obliga a cerrar los ojos. Siento cómo voy perdiendo la consciencia, y a pesar de que intento mantenerme despierto es inútil. Unos segundos después la oscuridad me rodea.

* * *

Abro los ojos, pero tengo que cerrarlos en seguida por la luz. Con un gruñido, pongo mi antebrazo sobre mi cara, reduciendo un poco la intensidad de la luz.

―¿Ya despertaste?―oigo una voz familiar a mi derecha.

―¿Qué pasó, Dino?―le pregunto.

―Tú, Tsuna y el resto desaparecieron por unos días. Te encontré inconsciente en el jardín hace unas horas. ¿Estás bien?

―Me duele la cabeza como mil demonios, pero aparte de eso estoy perfecto―respondo, con una media sonrisa.

―¿A dónde fueron cuando desaparecieron?

―A la Italia de hace 400 años.

―Eso significa que…

―Sip. Nos encontramos con la Primera Generación.

―Te ves distinto.―Ante mi cara de desconcierto, añade:―No sé, como más alegre.

―Creo que tuve el tiempo de entender algunas cosas―digo, a lo que Dino sonríe.

―Me alegro. Por cierto, en un par de horas sale el vuelo hacia Japón. Deberíamos irnos al aeropuerto.

―¿No vamos a volver en el avión privado?

―Eso fue una emergencia, no podíamos esperar al siguiente vuelo. Un avión privado entrando y saliendo de Japón llama mucho la atención.

―Entiendo. Voy a ordenar mis cosas y te aviso.

* * *

Cinco horas después, Dino, Romario y yo estamos en el avión. Llevamos unas tres horas de viaje, y aún queda mucho. Ellos están durmiendo, pero yo no puedo ya que descansé bastante mientras estaba inconsciente. "Este va a ser un viaje muy aburrido…", pienso, cuando escucho una voz en el pasillo del avión.

―Señor, no puede levantarse de su asiento mientras el aviso de ponerse los cinturones esté encendido―dice una azafata a un hombre que caminaba. Sin embargo, el hombre la ignora.―Señor, vuelva a su…

―¡Cállate!―dice, mientras saca dos revólveres de su chaqueta. Al mismo tiempo, tres hombres más se paran de su asiento y sacan sus armas, mientras uno más se dirige hacia la cabina.―¡Este avión está bajo nuestro control ahora!

Gritos de pánico se esparcen por el avión, que hacen que Dino y Romario despierten. Entienden la situación en seguida. Dino hace el ademán de pararse, pero se lo impido.

―¡No podemos pelear aquí, Dino! Está lleno de civiles y niños.

Frunce el ceño, sabiendo que tengo razón. Entonces, uno de los secuestradores vuelve a hablar.

―Sólo tenemos interés en una persona a bordo de este avión. Nadie haga nada estúpido y dejaremos al resto irse en cuanto aterricemos en un par de minutos.―A continuación me señala con el dedo.―No te saldrás con la tuya, heredero de Di Salvo.

―¡Son de la Familia Albanese!―murmura Dino, sorprendido.

―¿Qué hacemos, boss?―pregunta Romario.

―Hagamos lo que digan por ahora―respondo yo.―Cuando el resto de los pasajeros estén a salvo veremos qué hacer.

Los dos asienten a mi respuesta. Una media hora más tarde, el avión aterriza y bajamos todos del avión. El piloto y nosotros tres nos quedamos como rehenes, a punta de pistola.

―Nos vamos a llevar al niño. Que nadie nos siga o matamos al piloto. Compórtate y nadie saldrá herido.―La última frase la dice mirándome.

Sueltan a Dino y a Romario, pero no pueden hacer nada mientras el piloto siga como rehén.

―¡Suoh!―grita Dino, mientras me ponen una tela en mis ojos para que no vea dónde nos dirigimos y atan mis manos a mi espalda.

Me suben a un coche, y escucho a Dino gritar otra vez:

―¡Déjenlo ir, Albanese!―Por los ruidos, parece que empezaron a pelear, pero todo se vuelve silencio cuando escucho el revólver.

Unos segundos después, encienden el auto y se alejan del lugar.

―¿Qué le hicieron a Dino, bastardos?―pregunto. Mi corazón late a mil por hora.

―Digamos que le dejé un regalito. No te preocupes, no será suficiente para matarlo. Tal vez―responde un hombre a mi derecha con un tono de burla.

Antes de que pueda responder, me quitan el anillo del Viento.

―¡Devuélvemelo, maldito!―digo, intentando tomarlo de vuelta. No sé exactamente para qué lo quieren, pero sí tengo claro que no va a pasar nada bueno si el jefe Albanese lo utiliza.

Siento un golpe en mi estómago que me quita el aire.

―El jefe lo quiere en una pieza―dice el hombre que está manejando.―Ocupa el suero para dormirlo.

Intento resistirme, pero es inútil. Siento una jeringa en mi cuello y la oscuridad me rodea una vez más.

* * *

Cuando despierto, noto que ya no estamos en movimiento y que no tengo la venda en mis ojos. Intento moverme pero descubro que estoy encadenado a una pared por mis tobillos y muñecas. Al frente mío está el jefe Albanese, y abro mi boca para decir algo pero él me interrumpe.

―Así está el asunto. No vas a hablar excepto para decirme que cooperarás conmigo. Y voy a hacer que me ayudes, por las buenas o por las malas.―Al decir esto, noto el látigo que tiene en sus manos.―Necesito que liberes tu poder junto con el mío para poder abrir una puerta inter-dimensional. La única forma de abrirla es con las llamas del jefe Albanese y las llamas del Viento de un Vongola. Quién iba a sospechar que ese niño que encontré espiándonos iba a ser el que ayudara con mis planes…―dice sonriendo.―Qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿No crees?

―¿En verdad crees que te voy a ayudar después de que mi hermana muriera por tu culpa?―Cuando termino de decir eso, siento un dolor agudo en mi abdomen producto de un latigazo.

―No digas que no te lo advertí.

―¿Por qué… por qué quieres abrir una puerta inter-dimensional?―digo de nuevo, por lo que recibo otro latigazo.

―Creí que eras más listo, Suoh-kun. Es lo que todo el mundo busca, ¿No es así? Poder, poder suficiente para controlar al resto de las personas. Pero yo no me detengo al ser líder de un Familia de la mafia, o ser el líder de un país. ¡Lo que yo quiero es controlar un mundo entero! Pero desgraciadamente no voy a lograr eso con los Vongola en esta dimensión. Así que lo único que debo hacer es encontrar otro mundo donde los Vongola nunca se crearon.

―Estás loco, Albanese. Jamás te ayudaré con…

Otro latigazo me hace callar. Siento el cuero contra mi carne, y la sangre que corre por mi torso y abdomen. Sigue golpeándome por cerca de media hora, pero no grito ni una vez. No le voy a dar esa satisfacción. Cuando se detiene, creo que al fin ha acabado, pero me equivoco de lleno. Veo en sus manos un fierro, con la punta roja luego de ser sacada del fuego. Lo entierra en mi antebrazo izquierdo, y puedo oler mi propia carne al ser quemada. El siguiente me lo entierra sobre mi rodilla derecha. Esta vez no puedo evitar gritar, y lágrimas de dolor caen involuntariamente por mis mejillas. "Maldición, que acabe pronto…", es lo único que puedo pensar.

**¿Qué tal el capi? Al final opté por no hacer la parte de la tortura tan gráfica, eso se lo dejo a sus sádicas imaginaciones ya que hay gente a la que no le gusta tanto. Pobre Suoh… Incluso a mí me dio pena escribiéndolo :(**

**Espero sus Reviews y hasta el próximo capítulo. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a la grandiosa Akira Amano y todos los personajes, excepto Akise Suoh y Akise Hotaru. Esos son míos XD.**

**En el fondo… ¿Qué significa familia?**

Lentamente abro los ojos. No recuerdo haberme desmayado. Sigo atado en la pared, y me duele todo el cuerpo. Me miro y veo más marcas de látigo y moretones correspondientes a fuertes golpes. Creo que tengo al menos dos costillas rotas. Probablemente me siguió golpeando sin importarle si estaba inconsciente. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta se abra, y entra el jefe Albanese seguido de dos subordinados que llevan una especie de máquina.

―Miren quién ha despertado. Con todo el tiempo que estuviste inconsciente, logré terminar este aparato que ves acá.―Mientras habla, los dos hombres me ponen una especie de brazaletes en mis muñecas y tobillos que están conectados a la máquina.―Ya no necesito que me des tus llamas voluntariamente. Lo único que tengo que hacer es oprimir un botón y esto las robará por mí. Ingenioso, ¿No?

Intento responder irónicamente, pero lo único que logro es gemir. Veo que los otros dos hombres salen de la habitación, pero se quedan tras la puerta pues no oigo el ruido de sus pasos alejándose.

―De esta forma no es divertido, Suoh-kun. Me gusta más el tú enojado, el que no se rinde fácilmente. Aunque de todas formas sería inútil―dice, riendo de una forma que hace que me dé un escalofrío.―¡Lo tengo! ¿Qué te parece si te digo algo que te haga enojar?

―¿Qué… Qué podría hacerme enojar… conociendo ya lo que… le hiciste a Hotaru?―logro articular, jadeando.

―Por ejemplo…―dice, sonriendo sádicamente.―La verdad tras la muerte de tus padres.―Me quedo de piedra, y él vuelve a reír.―¡Así es, sé lo que ocurrió! ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué tus padres estaban muertos cuando el fuego no los había tocado aún?

―Tú… Bastardo…―murmuro.

―No te hagas la idea equivocada. Eran una amenaza menor. Mandé al pirómano, miembro de mi Familia, a matar a tu madre por ser descendiente de Di Salvo. Tu padre, estúpidamente, trató de protegerla, así que mi subordinado lo asesinó junto con la mujer. Menos mal que di las órdenes de que te dejaran vivir. En ese entonces no conocía el poder de tus llamas.

No puedo contener la ira que siento, y en unos segundos mi cuerpo se rodea de las llamas del Viento, como aquella noche. Pero son absorbidas lentamente por los aparatos que tengo en mis muecas y tobillos.

―¡Eso es, muéstrame tu poder! ¡Un poco más de esas llamas y podré abrir la puerta hacia otra dimensión!

Desesperado, intento controlarme, pero la máquina me lo impide. No puedo parar mis llamas. Cuando estoy empezando a marearme, la máquina se detiene.

―Todo listo. Me pregunto qué debería hacer contigo, ahora que ya no te necesito.

Lágrimas brotan de mis ojos, lágrimas de frustración.

―¿Qué ocurre? ¿Asustado? ¿O enojado porque sabes que mucha gente morirá en otra dimensión y será completamente tu culpa?―dice sonriendo tranquilamente.―No hay nada que puedas hacer. Ahora solo puedes esperar a morir en este lugar completamente solo.

Cuando termina de decir eso, la puerta se abre revelando los cuerpos inconscientes de los guardias. Entran en la habitación Tsuna-sempai y el resto de los Guardianes, a excepción de Lambo. Reborn y Dino también están con ellos.

―No está solo―dice Tsuna-sempai en modo hyper.

―Tsuna-sempai… Takeshi-sempai…―murmuro aliviado. Pero pronto esa sensación se va, para ser reemplazada por desesperación.―Ya es muy tarde… Va a abrir la puerta en cualquier minuto.

Los ojos de Takeshi-sempai y el resto se agrandan en terror al verme. Es cierto, casi se me había olvidado mi estado entre la revelación del Albanese y la preocupación de su casi triunfo.

―Suoh…―murmura Dino.

―¿¡Qué le hiciste a Suoh, bastardo!?―grita Gokudera-sempai, sacando sus bombas y con una cara de enojo que nunca había visto. Incluso Mukuro-san y Hibari-sempai se ven enojados, y eso que nunca fui cercano a ellos. Todos sacan sus armas listos para pelear.

―Deténganse―dice Tsuna-sempai con voz calmada. Sin embargo, sus ojos demuestran que está tanto o más enojado que el resto.―Yo me haré cargo.

―¿Cómo pretendes ganar, Tsuna? La última vez no tuviste oportunidad―dice Reborn.

―Ahora tengo una razón por la que ganar―fue la simple respuesta, a lo que Reborn sonríe misteriosamente.

Mientras tanto, Takeshi-sempai se acerca corriendo a donde estoy. Rompe mis ataduras, pero yo no me tengo en pie y caigo. Antes de impactar con el suelo, Takeshi-sempai se pone delante de mí y caigo en su espalda. Me carga hasta donde están los otros y me sientan en el suelo. Sin que nadie diga nada, Ryohei-sempai me empieza a curar con sus llamas del Sol, mientras todos me miran preocupados.

―No es tiempo… de preocuparse por mi―digo respirando con dificultad.―Tienen que impedir que abra una puerta inter-dimensional.

―¿Ese es su objetivo?―pregunta Dino. Yo simplemente asiento.

Mukuro-san y Hibari-sempai intentan acercarse al Albanese para detenerlo, pero antes de que avancen un metro una extraña luz sale de su anillo. Una especie de puerta translúcida aparece.

―Me temo que llegaron demasiado tarde, Vongola. Ahora nada puede impedir que vaya a…

Un puñetazo de Tsuna-sempai en su estómago le impide terminar la frase. De pronto, desaparece y reaparece detrás del Albanese, pateándolo en la espalda y haciendo que caiga al suelo dejando un pequeño cráter en el cemento.

―¡Matas a una niña inocente, secuestras un avión, secuestras y torturas a un miembro de mi familia, ¿¡Y aun así crees que te dejaré ir!? ―grita Tsuna-sempai, las llamas rodeándolo.

―Tsuna…Sempai…―La parte de "familia" no me pasa desapercibida.

El Albanese se levanta e intenta golpear a Tsuna-sempai, pero éste lo bloquea con un brazo y lo golpea en la cara. Mientras pelean, me levanto del suelo, negándome a no hacer nada.

―¡Espera un poco, Akise! ¡Aún estás extremadamente herido!―dice Ryohei-sempai.

―Estoy bien ahora. No puedo simplemente quedarme sentado.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar, Takeshi-sempai pone mi brazo alrededor de su cuello y me afirma con su otra mano. Intento decir que estoy bien, pero niega con la cabeza.

―No tienes que fingir ser fuerte, Suoh.―Es lo único que dice.

Me resigno y vuelvo a poner atención en la pelea. Tsuna-sempai murmura "Operación X" y separa los brazos, uno adelante y uno atrás. "¿Qué va a hacer?", pienso.

―¡X BURNER!―grita, y una cantidad exuberante de llamas salen de su brazo que tiene adelante, dando de lleno al jefe Albanese.

―I-Increíble…―digo para mí mismo.

Cuando la nube de polvo desaparece, veo al líder de la Familia Albanese inconsciente en el suelo.

―¡Ganamos, Décimo!―grita Gokudera-sempai, acercándose a Tsuna-sempai. El resto lo imita.

Logro separarme de Takeshi-sempai sin que se dé cuenta y me acerco a la puerta, que no había desaparecido. No sé cómo cerrarla.

―No es tiempo para celebrar, dame-Tsuna―dice Reborn, mirándome.―Suoh ya se dio cuenta. Necesitamos cerrar esa puerta cuanto antes.

―Tienes razón… ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?

―Ni idea―responde.―Vas a tener que llamar a Spanner y a Shoichi.

Asintiendo, Tsuna-sempai saca un celular y marca un número. Les cuenta la historia a las dos personas que contestan.

―…y no sabemos cómo cerrar la puerta inter-dimensional. ¿Alguna idea, Shoichi-kun?

―Ermm… en realidad…―responde la voz.

―¿Tienes la respuesta o no?―dice Reborn, directo al grano.

―Hay una manera de cerrar la puerta, pero…

―¿Pero?―pregunta Tsuna-sempai, algo preocupado.

―Bueno… La única forma es que se debe cerrar la puerta desde la dimensión en la cual no fue abierta la puerta.

―¿Y cuál es el problema?―vuelve a preguntar.

―Sigues siendo un dame después de todo―dice Reborn, pero su voz denota preocupación.

―El problema, Décimo, es que quien cierre la puerta desde el otro lado no podrá volver a esta dimensión―responde Gokudera-sempai.

Un silencio se apodera de la habitación mientras las palabras dichas por Gokudera-sempai hacen peso.

―Pero desde la otra dimensión aún hay una forma de volver, ¿No?―pregunta Takeshi-sempai.

―Es imposible saber―digo yo, a lo que todos me miran.

―Tiene razón―dice Mukuro-san.―La única forma de abrir esta puerta es con las llamas Vongola del Viento y las llamas del jefe Albanese. No hay nada que asegure que este tipo sea de la mafia en la otra dimensión, o si siquiera esté vivo.

Todos se ponen a discutir que hacer. Claramente, para ellos no es una opción dejar a un compañero atrás. Así que lentamente tomo mi decisión. Antes de que alguien lo note, abro la puerta y paso hacia el otro lado, donde no veo nada más que un resplandor blanco. Me doy la vuelta y veo que Takeshi-sempai me mira, sorprendido.

―¡Espera, Suoh! ¡No lo hagas!―grita.

Cuando el resto se da cuenta de lo que intento hacer, intentan detenerme también.

―¡Debe haber otro forma!―dice Tsuna-sempai. Yo niego con la cabeza, sonriendo tristemente.

―No hay otro camino, Tsuna-sempai.―Involuntariamente, una lágrima cae por mi mejilla.―Gracias por todo. Y hasta nunca―digo, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Al mismo tiempo que me siento caer en el vacío, veo las caras sonrientes de todos, y luego las mismas caras llenas de preocupación y lágrimas de hace unos momentos atrás. Y recuerdo lo que me dijo Takeshi-sempai en el jardín de la Primera Generación. Tenía razón. Tsuna-sempai y el resto sí que me consideran parte de su familia. Pienso en Hotaru y en mis padres, pero sus recuerdos no me entristecen como lo hacían antes, sino que me hacen sonreír. Takeshi-sempai tampoco se equivocó en eso. Pienso en el significado de la palabra "familia". ¿Son las personas con las que estás relacionado por sangre? ¿Son las personas por las que darías tu vida sin pensarlo dos veces? ¿Son las personas en las que sabes que puedes confiar, sin importar lo que pase? No tengo respuesta para eso. Pero sé que, aún después de perder a papá, mamá y a Hotaru, no estoy solo. Aunque ellos estén muertos, aún tengo una familia en la que apoyarme. Una familia por la que daría todo. Una Familia por la que acabo de sacrificarme. Y con estos últimos pensamientos, mi mente se hunde en la oscuridad.

FIN

**¿Les gusto? Hasta aquí llega mi fanfic. Agradezco a todas las personas que lo leyeron hasta el final. Puede que haga una secuela, aún no lo tengo claro, pero mejor no se hagan falsas esperanzas. Agradecería si dejaran reviews para hacerme saber si quieren una secuela o para darme su opinión pero acuérdense de que es mi primer ff así que no sean tan duros :)**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
